Missing In Action
by Compulsive Twitch
Summary: THE WAVE, LIBRA, and THROUGH not seen captured. THE ARROW, THROUGH, and TWIN not seen transformed. How it did all happen...?
1. CLOW CARD THROUGH

"A haunted house?" Sakura asked curiously.

Her innocent eyes of green turned into eyes of shock, and wonder. Swishing her schoolbag in her hand like she did not seem scared, she kept on wondering about the haunted house. A ghost came into mind, and Sakura shivered from head to toes. Tomoyo giggled, and smiled at her friend's reaction. To Tomoyo, Sakura was the fire to her wood, and kept her going.

"They say once you go in there, a ghost follows you for eternity. Not to mention that it goes beyond walls, doors, or anything. Isn't that amazing?" Tomoyo asked, then smiled.

Sakura's face turned pale. Her thoughts of going into the house... She ponders around the living room, into the kitchen. Then hears a mysterious cry, Sakura whipped around, and sees a ghost. Sakura screams her usual hoe, and runs. The front door is locked, the ghost coming nearer. Sakura runs and faces a dead end, and then the ghost comes nearer and nearer…

WHAM!

Sakura slammed right into a tree. Tomoyo asked if she was unharmed of splinters, or needed to go to the nurse. Sakura just explained of daydreaming. After Tomoyo did many deductions of what she was thinking about, she just concluded that she was scared of a house. That Sakura thought was completely cursed by a ghost. It slightly amused the black-haired girl, and as they both sat down in their rightful seats in school, Tomoyo kept telling Sakura about many rumors about the house.

"Yamazaki told me everything about it." Tomoyo explained.

"Did I hear my name?" Yamazaki piped into the conversation.

"Oh, Yamazaki good morning. Can you tell Sakura about the other stories about the haunted house?"

"Oh yes, there once lived a woman who loved listening to people sing there. She was almost forced to marry many grooms, but denied them all. It was because the grooms could not sing to her standard. Her family got really mad. They told her she was getting old, and should find someone to marry soon." Yamazaki started with his index finger in the air, making him strike a pose of an elder telling their life's story.

"What happened?" Sakura inquired, with a naïve look on her face, "Did she get married?"

"Well, in a way. You see there was this man locked in a shed that everyone hated. He had the most beautiful singing voice. That woman would spend most of her leisure time listening to him. But never dared to speak to him, for you see, he had the most ugly face in town. Everyone was ashamed to see him in that state. But the woman did not care. She tried everything to be with him, but legend says…. That she somehow went into the shed with the ever-lasting love for the man." Yamazaki held a puzzling look, with his hand on his chin.

Chiharu Mihara soon barged up to Takashi Yamazaki, and pulled him by the ear back to his seat. Yamazaki simply winced an ouch. While Mihara was lecturing him about how he should not be telling legends that are lies. But then Yamazaki retorted that legends could be anything, it could mean that pig could fly. But Mihara was really irritated that she left a noticeable mark on Yamazaki's face. Then Mihara forced Sasaki and Yanagisawa to come with her to the bathroom. The three left the classroom, Mihara leaving a last angry look at Yamazaki.

The door slammed open, and Syaoran and Meiling walked in. Since Mihara was not really in the classroom and could not yell at him telling lies. Yamazaki told Syaoran about the haunted house. Immediately Syaoran knew it was a CLOW CARD. Meiling kept daydreaming in her thoughts…

Her and Syaoran going into the haunted house. A ghost comes and surprises them both. Syaoran gets a frightened and clings onto Meiling. Meiling, letting go of Syaoran, says not to worry. Then beats up the ghost in one single kick. Syaoran admires her with heart eyes, while Meiling boasts over herself. Then they go into an embrace, and their lips come nearer…

"Meiling Li?" Kaho Mizuki asked, waving her hand in front of her. Hoping that she would come back down to earth.

"Hm?" Meiling then lost her trains of thoughts of her imaginary kiss, "AHH!!!"

She stood straight up, and then looked around. Mizuki repeated Meiling Li again. Meiling replied with a here, and sat down embarrassed. Mizuki smiled, and walked backed back to his podium, and continued with attendance. After a long day of school, the children scrambled out of class. The day was more boring than it could have been, and they have to go tomorrow.

"Sakura." Tomoyo said, handing her notes of math.

"Thanks Tomoyo. I really don't get those equations…" Sakura sighed, "If there is anything I could do as a return favor…"

"I got the perfect one," Tomoyo smiled, "We are going to the haunted house, and you are going to wear the most perfect outfit I'll give to you tomorrow. Not to mention the cutest video recording!"

"Okay…" Sakura said dazed from school, then wondered what she just agreed to, "Wait what?"

"Tomorrow we are going to the haunted house. And you are going to wear the most cutest outfit and recording of you wearing it!" Tomoyo said again, but just day dreaming what Sakura's outfit could be.

"HOE!" Sakura yiped.

(Li household… like around 8)

Syaoran stopped writing and looked out his window. He felt a presence of a CLOW CARD. Quickly he took out the lazin board, and said aloud an incantation,

"Imperial king of gods, your divinity watches over the four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth,  
thunder, wind, lightning, whirling blade of light, I summon thee!"

The middle of the lazin board flashed with a ball of light, and then sent a stream of light in a direction out of the window. Syaoran walked to his window. The door slammed opened, and Meiling was there looking like she ran a race. She barged right up to Syaoran and stared at him really intensely.

"You were going to go to a CLOW CARD without me?" Meiling exclaimed.

"No, I just figured out that there was one activated!" Syaoran retorted, "I guess you are going to come so hurry."

(Kinomoto household, same time.)

Sakura felt a presence of a Clow Card, and stood up from her chair in her room. Keroberous, who was ravenous eating all the pastries that Sakura brought for her, looked confusing up at her. Then he realized what Sakura was mentally talking about. Sakura quickly called Tomoyo on her house phone, explained how a card was activated, and dash back in her room. Toya asked what was the monster up to, and Sakura just stomped on his foot for a response. Then Sakura took out her key, and said an incantation aloud,

"The key, which hides powers of the dark. Show your true powers before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The key grew longer and bigger, after the growth, Sakura grabbed it. Then did a couple of spins with the wand. Sakura then took out THE MIRROR. After saying an incantation, a clone of Sakura appeared where the card was. THE MIRROR greeted with a smile, and Sakura explained just to stay here and look like doing homework. THE MIRROR nodded, and then Sakura climbed out of the window, said an incantation for THE FLY, and flew off with Keroberous.

After flying for a few minutes, they landed at Tomoyo's window. Tomoyo opened the window, and they were gladly invited. Sakura was dragged to Tomoyo's clothing's and was put on a lovely outfit. It consists of a light pink dress with frills at the end of the sleeves. The front of the dress was up to Sakura's knees, and the back was up to her foot. There was a big red heart woven on the chest part, and the hat was just like their schools hat, but only pink, with the rim red. Knee-high red socks and white shoes were there too.

"Wow Tomoyo, you really outdid yourself this time!" Was Keroberous response to the lovely outfit.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled, and then took out her camcorder, "Now Sakura if you would just pose a little."

"Um, Tomoyo, there is a CLOW CARD…" Sakura tried to explain.

"Oh the main recordings are all about the captures!" Tomoyo put her hands on her own cheeks, "How could I ever miss Sakura capture the cards in such a beautiful matter?"

"Well, let's hurry! The kid and brat might have beaten us to it!" Keroberous sounded competitive.

Sakura climbed out the window and did the incantation for THE FLY again, and helped her best friend on the wand. They all flew to where the presence was coming from.

"Oh Sakura, that is the haunted house I was telling you about." Tomoyo said.

"HOE? That was the haunted house with the ghost?" Sakura inquired, looking scared.

"Sakura, you are a card captor, nothing can scare you!" Keroberous encouraged by imitating a left hook.

"So you guys finally decided to come." Meiling walked to them with a sneer smirk.

"Back off brat!" Keroberous retorted.

"What was that plush toy!" Meiling screamed.

Syaoran in the background was rubbing his temples. Every time he tried to get a CLOW CARD there had to be a fight with Keroberous. Then a chill went through Sakura and Syaoran spines. They both looked at the house. It was rickety, and looked like it hasn't been repaired since ever. The tops of the windows were thin, and the bottoms were thick. The door opened and closed when the wind blew hard enough. In a nutshell, it was a really good Halloween house to go trick or treating.

"Come on, let's go." Syaoran commanded, walking towards the creepy house.

"Coming Syaoran." Meiling cooed, running after him.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Keroberous looked at each other and nodded. They all walked into the house, and there was a chill going through everyone's spine. Spider webs in every corner, broken items randomly, and dust everywhere. Sakura, Keroberous, Syaoran saw a transparent person poke her head out from a painting, and then dig her head back.

"HOE!" Sakura screamed, grabbing Tomoyo as a shield.

Syaoran gripped his sword more firm, and walked up to the painting. The card wasn't there. Keroberous flew over and patted the painted. Then Syaoran finally said something,

"Remember how Yamazaki was telling us the legend of that lady that liked the guy singing?"

Sakura nodded, and took out THE SONG. Saying the incantation, THE SONG started to sing for a few minutes, but nothing really happened. The unknown card to them was not appearing.

"So Yamazaki's legend really was a lie." Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah, too bad it couldn't get the card." Keroberous folded his paws and pouted.

"Which card is it?" Sakura asked.

"Judging how it just appeared and vanished…" Keroberous posed a thinking face, "THE THROUGH."

"That means it can go through things like walls right?" Meiling inquired. Since she practically failed English translation's class.

Syaoran took a moment to translate it, and then nodded. Meiling had a confused face, and put her index finger in the air.

"So how are we going to catch this?"

"Oh so you don't know how to catch it brat?" Keroberous boasted his chest, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face, "Well, using THE LOOP is the best way. THE THROUGH cannot penetrate THE LOOP 's space continuum. But true fully I would use THE LOCK and corner it in a room, but since you don't have it… you have no other choice."

Sakura nodded, it seemed to be the best strategy, and snatched out THE LOOP. Then said aloud an incantation. The whole mansion was looped. (And I don't mean it as a pun). Quickly Sakura and Syaoran saw THE THROUGH, Sakura quickly was about to seal it back to a card, but it vanished and reappeared again. Whenever it tried to run away it popped up in a new place. Syaoran gritted his teeth, either they were going to play 'Whack-A-Mole' all night, or get the card. Then Syaoran got it, and took out a card of his own and said aloud an incantation,

"TIME stop THROUGH from moving!"

THE THROUGH froze as it's head was emerging from the wall. Sakura quickly dashed to the wall and said the sealing words,

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in." Sakura raised her wand, "CLOW CARD!"

THE THROUGH disbursed and formed a card. Sakura gave thanks to Syaoran but he blushed, and didn't say anything. Keroberous flew over to a quill and dipped it with ink that was nearby. Then gave it to Sakura, whom wrote her name on it.

"THROUGH." Sakura said aloud, then smiled at her accomplishment.

Next time: Sakura, Toya, and friends go to the ocean for the absolute spring vacation. A peaceful ocean, which no danger, scientifically, could happen. But tidal waves are very frequent for the last 3 days. Then Sakura and her friends go figure out what is wrong

Author (esses) Notes: If you have any suggestion how I should do the other cards feel free. I'll try to update next week… so you'll have time to say any ideas.


	2. CLOW CARD WAVE

"Father why aren't you coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Fujitaka apologized, "But I have work to do."

"But father you were the one who gave us tickets in the first place, so shouldn't you go?" Toya inquired.

"It was just last notice…" Fujitaka sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura… Toya. You just have to use the other ticket for someone else."

A vacation to the beach, to stay at a 5 star hotel for a few days, it was the perfect vacation for the Kinomoto family. But the father was asked for last-minute excavating an old temple, which he could not deny. The transportation and hotel were free, as we all know free things you can not deny. So, their perfect vacation was not so perfect now.

Once their father had walked out of the kitchen to start packing, Toya and Sakura tried to vote who would go with them. Either Yukito or Tomoyo. Toya wanted Yukito to come, and Sakura wanted Tomoyo, though she also wanted Yukito. So the snow-rabbit man was called on the phone by Toya and he gladly accepted. Once that was over, Sakura called Tomoyo and told her to come so that she would not be all alone with Yukito. Tomoyo was grateful Sakura told her, and said she would get her own ticket there, and would bring at least 10 tapes for the vacation.

"Ah… Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed on the receiver of the phone.

"When will you be going?" Tomoyo ignored that last statement.

"Tomorrow." Sakura squeaked.

It was so last minute, Tomoyo might have not gone. Luckily her mother managed to get tickets, though Sonomi herself was not going. Luckily they had connections, so Tomoyo was traveling alone with her horde of women protectors. After all the preparations were complete, the day of going off was right there. Toya, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yukito crowded around the bus. Once they got on, Toya kept telling his little sister about a ghost that haunts the 5 star hotel for someone took down his house and built over a hotel. Tomoyo was extremely happy to tape Sakura, that she even brought twice as more tapes as she said she would.

"So that is why that hotel we are going to is a cursed hotel." Toya finished.

"Hoe…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Sakura, if a ghost comes to get you I'll protect you." Yukito smiled, and then patted her on the back.

Sakura blushed, and nodded her head. Tomoyo was glad she brought 20 tapes, and her mob of women in black suits were in the limo car driving next to the bus. Once an hour past they were finally there. Sakura stared at the ocean, and smelled the air. Yukito covered his eyes from the sun. After a nice breath of the ocean they opened a piece of paper directing them to the hotel. But they got lost twice, and had to ask tourists where it was. Thanks to a very nice store clerk they found the hotel, which stood bravely twelve floors from the ground up. Their room was on the fourth.

"Wow! The view is so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed running to the balcony.

Tomoyo came following, using her camcorder to get the view for a few moments. Then they started to unpack. The army of women in black suits told Tomoyo that they would be in the room next door, and would be under Sonomi's orders for the next few days.

Yukito sat on the chair and enjoyed the view. The sun was setting, and it made the town look like it was softly tucking itself to sleep. Toya joined him, passing him a soda. They sat there for a few minutes until Yukito's stomach growled. Sakura and Tomoyo heard it and asked what the noise was. Yukito explained that he was famished and that he should eat soon. Everyone sweat dropped. After a nice meal (The bill was over 10,000 yen, or over 80 dollars. Tomoyo's guards ate separately so save their money) they decided to relax, and decide what they would be doing tomorrow.

"I got this brochure when we came in." Tomoyo opened it up and started to read aloud the key places where they should go.

"I want to go to the beach," Sakura said looking at Toya, "Can't we?"

Toya nodded, "Sure. I'm sure the people at the beach are not going to like it when the monster comes to take a stroll-OW!"

Toya never got to finish his sentence. The reason why is that Sakura stepped on his foot. Tomoyo stared to stare into space, Sakura started to wave her hand in front of her. There was no response or blinking from her, Sakura tried to get poke her awake and it worked.

"Um, Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to make you a bathing suit tomorrow so you look extra cute on this occasion." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura sighed and offered to help. But Tomoyo denied and stay up until midnight to finish. When they got to the beach the next day, Sakura had a very cute bathing suit. It had green rims, and blue vibrating after it. There was fish swimming past each other and dolphins, whales, and other creatures. Tomoyo was pleased of her work, and turned on her camcorder.

"I got the watermelon, the blindfold, and the baseball bat." Toya dropped the items on the sand.

"Can I go?" Sakura gazed at the items.

But Sakura could not go. Want to know why? A tide came in and washed the items away. All four of them stared at the ocean. Toya and Yukito went again to buy the items. When they were gone, Keroberous flew out of their clothing bag. He gasped for a few moments of air.

"I felt a CLOW CARD!" Keroberous exclaimed pointing in the direction of the ocean.

"Kero…?" Sakura blinked, "How did you come here?"

"I snuck in your bag while you weren't looking!" Keroberous boasted out his chest.

Tomoyo chuckled, "Kero must be very sneaky."

"Thank you!" Keroberous bowed, "But anyways, I felt a CLOW CARD nearby, right over there!"

Keroberous pointed at the ocean, then pondered which card it could be. WATERY and STORM were already captured. BUBBLES seemed unlikely, because it looks like everyday ocean. (Video recordings showed in the second movie, I was told, so I'm not doing one chapter on that) Also for the fact that there was no cloud in the sky nor a single drop from the sky, but those cards was already captured. The card had to be the card that Keroberous never paid attention too.

"But the ocean looks the same." Sakura told Keroberous.

"Ah! It was one of those cards!" Keroberous rubbed his paws together, "It was… that one… card."

But before Keroberous could go back to remember a tide washed some people hanging out in the ocean, get pulled into it. Most screamed, as another tide came to wash more people in the middle section. So about everyone gather up their supplies and ran. Or they just ran away to save their life and not their possession. Once the coast was clear, Sakura took out a necklace which had a little key attached to it. Then said the incantation,

"The key, which hides powers of the dark. Show your true powers before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The little key spun around and finally grew longer, Sakura grabbed it once it was done growing. Then doing a couple of spins, and put up a serious face. Sakura used the SLEEP card just in case, except for Tomoyo though. She stared at the ocean which was attempting to pull her in, but was too far away. Slowly the tides were getting closer, which helped Sakura have time to think. She needed to stop the tides from getting closer. Then Sakura got it.

"Water, create a whirlpool to stop the tides, WATERY!"

The WATERY card dispersed into the ocean, soon there was a whirlpool. Also the tides were swirling around the giant whirlpool. Sakura got out another card, she flipped it.

"Let me hover over the water, FLOAT!"

Sakura sat on a hot air balloon as it drifted her over where the whirlpool was. She saw the WATERY was swimming in circles deep in the ocean. Also Sakura saw that the tides tried to go to shore but was sucked into the whirling doom. Meanwhile on the shore, Tomoyo was relishing every moment of Sakura capturing the card. Sakura raised her capturing staff.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in. CLOW CARD!"

A card formed and flew over to Sakura's hand and she caught it. Keroberous looked over her shoulder and shook his head. He asked him how could be forget that card.

"WAVE card, huh." Tomoyo looked at it curiously, "We would have never guessed."

When everyone woke up from their sleep, Toya and Yukito returned. Sakura got to hit the watermelon, and they ate the watermelon happily. Yukito gave his usual compliments, and Toya referring to his sister as a monster. Tomoyo gave Sakura the exclamations of how beautiful she hit the watermelon.

But in the depths of Sakura's clothing bag a magical creature glared enviously at the watermelon.

Next time: Sakura and friends go in a chamber in a festival. Kaho Mizuki made a room full of special powers. The chamber is said to tell if someone lies or not. All they have to do is to let the balance touch the person's heart. If the balance moves they are lying, not then it's the truth. But it creates conflicts with Syaoran and Meiling.

Authoresses Notes: Watermelon taste good, admit it!


End file.
